Inserters are currently known and used for introducing an implant between adjacent vertebrae. The inserter includes an end configured to grip the implant. In some instances the muscular load between the adjacent vertebrae makes the insertion of the implant difficult. Accordingly, it is known to use an instrument commonly referred to as a slap hammer to provide an impacting force or in the alternative to provide a retracting force as is needed in a spinal procedure. For instance, the slap hammer may be used to provide an impacting force onto a proximal end of the handle of an inserter so as to drive the implant between the adjacent vertebrae. In some instances where the implant has been driven too far, the slap hammer is provide a retracting force in an opposite direction so as to retract the implant from its inserted position to a predetermined position.
With reference now to FIGS. 1A and 1B, an illustrative embodiment of a slap hammer 100 currently known and used in the art is provided. The slap hammer 100 is mounted to a distal end of an inserter 500. In particular, the slap hammer 100 is mounted to a handle 502 of the inserter 500. The slap hammer 100 includes a bar 102 having a first radial lip 104 and an engagement feature 106 on a proximal end. The engagement feature 106 is configured to engage a distal end of the handle 502 of the inserter 500. The first radial lip 104 is integrally formed to the engagement feature 106 and provides a surface for which a sliding block 108 may abut against so as to generate an impacting force. A second radial lip 110 is formed on the proximal end of the bar 102 so as to provide a surface for the sliding block to abut against so as to generate a retracting force.
The sliding block 108 is slidably attached to the bar 102 so as to slide between the second radial lip 110 and the first radial lip 104. It should be appreciated that the sliding block 108 may be slid from the second radial lip 110 towards and against the first radial lip 104 to drive the implant (not shown) into the space between adjacent vertebrae whereas when the sliding block 108 is driven towards the second radial lip 110 from the first radial lip 104, a retracting force is generated so as to help pull the implant back. Such an operation may be desired in instances where the implant has been driven too far.
It should be also appreciated that the current slap hammer adds considerable length to the inserter 500 when mounted to the distal end. Accordingly, it may be cumbersome and difficult to use in instances where a surgeon is relatively short. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a slap hammer configured to minimize the length of the inserter and slap hammer assembly so as to accommodate the use by surgeons of any height.